Jamie Black and the Prisoner of Azkaban
by pizzafan123
Summary: Jamie Black starting going to Hogwarts two years ago. She loved school and her friends that she went with. Along with being michveious, she's been on crazy adventures with her friends. But this year, this changed and what is this about her father being a murderer? Alot of things change for Jamie Black and she can only watch in shock as events unfold.
1. Diagon Alley

**yJamie Black and the Prisoner of Azkaban**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Diagon Alley**

 **I did something like this years ago, but it was terrible and still is. When I get passed when I was in there, I'll take it off. This is a rewrite with a better character and writing.**

I lived in the Orphanage for as long as I could remember. I've been told I've been here since I was a baby, in a bundle of blankets and a letter, showing my name and when I was born. My mother was dead or so I'm told and no one tells me who my father was. All I have is his last name. The name is pretty common, though in wizard world it's not.

My name is Jamie Adhara Black, yeah the middle name is strange.

I didn't think about it too much. I wasn't just an oridanary orphan though, no I was a witch. Meaning I could do magic, no boils or creepy laughs present, though I did have a broom. I didn't know I was a witch untill my 11th birthday.

An old friend of my father's (whoever he is) visits me over the years since I was 5. His name is Remus Lupin. He knew I was a witch, but didn't tell me because he wanted to make sure and more accidental magic could happen if you're more aware at a young age. That's what he told me. That wouldn't be a good idea at where I'm living.

He's like an uncle, but he never adopted me. Once I got over my shyness, I asked him. He told me it wouldn't be right and he wasn't allowed to. I asked him why and he told me the dreaded anwser every child hates, 'wait until you're older'.

I still didn't hate him for it, I was happy I met him. The Orphanage wasn't horrible, no matter the rumors you here about places like that. Some are bad, some are not. It was near London. It just felt very lonely because the adults didn't have time to care for each child, the older kids didn't want to deal with younger kids and some kids in there were just bullies. We didn't get abused or anything and if a adult was abusing children, they were kicked out and arrested.

Truthfully though, without Remus, I don't know where I'd be. Him and my best friends from Hogwarts (a wizarding school). I was excited because the summer was almost over. Normally that would be weird for a kid to think about, but soon Remus would come and take me to Diagon Alley. The Matron of the Orpanage would let me go because she's been told to by Dumbledore, the headmaster of my school.

It was August 24, the day Remus would take me to Diagon Alley. I had gotten my Hogwarts letter a while ago and it had all my books plus the Hogsmede letter that I was going to give to the Matron later on. From what I heard from the Weasley Twins, Zonko's Joke Shop was there and I couldn't wait to go.

"Jamie."

I looked up and saw one of the Matron's helpers. "Yeah?"

She frowned at me, a displeased look on her face. "Mr. Lupin is here to see you."

She she was on the side of disliking me then, that's okay. I'll have to watch a bit. Maybe I can prank her if she really bothers me.

My eyes widened as I saw it was only around noon. I grinned widely and snapped up my Hogwarts letter, making sure to grab my Gringotts key. I ran past her, hearing her cry of dismay. Remus was waiting by the doors. "Remus!"

He laughed and gave me a smile. "Jamie, you ready?"

I nodded happily. "Yeah. C'mon!"

Mrs. Matthews, the Matron said with a stern look. "Now, you behave Jamie."

I turned to give her my most charming grin. "Don't I always?"

Remus chuckled. "Why don't I believe that?"

I looked at him with mock betrayal. I replied in a self important tone. "I always make sure to be on my best behavior."

Mrs. Matthews laughed a little. "Go on, remember Mr. Lupin not to bring her back to late."

Remus nodded his head, smiling. "I won't, don't worry."

We walked out and I hugged him, happy that he came. He looked better than usual, still a little tired. I don't know what made him sick, but as long as it wasn't killing or hurting him I didn't care. He patted my shoulders and I let go. "Thanks for coming, Remus."

Remus walked forward a bit and I followed him. He usually Apparated us to Diagon Alley, but he wanted to be farther from the Orphanage. "You know I would."

I nodded, grinning. "Yeah, I know."

"Now, hold on tightly, remember, don't let go."

I waved a hand, smirking. "Yeah, yeah. I know."

He rolled his eyes at me, shaking his head. He muttered something, but I didn't catch what he said. I grabbed the held out arm and shut my eyes as I always did. The way my chest caved in and I felt like my eyes were about to pop out of my head was the usual, though it felt bareable with the amount of times I've done it since I was 11.

I walked around with Remus and was disappointed that I didn't see my other friends. First, I picked up potion ingredents for my horrible potions teacher. Remus asked. "Why do you have such a angry scowl?"

I made a face at him. "I hate my potions teacher."

Remus chuckled. "I'm sure it's not that bad."

I walked backwards so I could face him and waved my arms. "Are you kidding me? I hate the guy! Just like he hates me. I swear he hates me more than anyone else."

He raised an eyebow. "I'm sure you're exaggerating again."

I shook my head wildly, yelping slightly when I bumped into someone. "I bet if he was allowed to kill me, he would."

Remus frowned at me. "Jamie, you may not like him, but he's a teacher, he wouldn't." His look was uneasy though.

I frowned as something occured me to. "Do you know him? You sound like you do?"

He did look a tad uncomfortable. "We knew each other in school."

I smirked. "Obviously not friends."

He rolled his eyes, following me to the Wizard bank. "Obviously."

I nodded with a smile. "Good, I don't think I'd be able to be friends with you anymore."

He rolled his eyes once more, but he was smiling as he pulled me back around so we were walking side to side again. I pouted at him for ruining my fun. He just laughed. After getting my money from my vault, we went into Diagon Alley. All I know is whoever my father was, he had to be rich. He left me a lot of money.

First, we went to Flourish and Blotts to get my books for the year. Remus read alot, so I knew he would love to come in here. As we walked in, I told Remus. "Why don't you look around, I'll get my stuff?"

I smirked at him, which made him roll his eyes. "Are you sure, Jamie?"

I nodded with a smile. "Yeah, don't worry about it."

I walked in, pulling my list out of my pocket, looking for the books I would need. I decided to take Care of Magical Creatures and Divination. The first one because I loved learning about animals, the strange magical ones more and Divination sounded cool, sensing the future and all that. Plus my friends were taking it, yeah I know, that sounds like a stupid reason.

But I didn't want to take Arithmancy because I was horrible at maths in primary school. I would suffer and classes are hard enough. I read the books I needed..

 _The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 3 by Miranda Goshawk_

 _Unfogging the Future by Cassandra Vablatsky_

 _Intermediate Transfiguration by Emeric Switch_

 _The Monster Book of Monsters_

 _The Essential Defense Against the Dark Arts by Arsenius Jagger_

I went to the front desk where the manager of the store was. "Excuse me? I need these books from Hogwarts."

I put my letter on his desk. He looked at it and gave a scared whimper. "Not you too..."

I looked at him blankly. "What?"

He looked up. "It's not...you look really famillar."

I shrugged. "I dunno. Never seen you before."

He shook off his confused look. "Sorry, anyway, that monster's book is dangerous. But...I'll go get it."

I walked with him as he grabbed a pair of dragon hide gloves, walking around and picking up the other books one by one. I laughed at what he said. "Dangerous? I'm not a fan of books, but they're not dangerous. Or at least that's what Remus tells me."

He just shook his head, grabbing a wooden stick that was leaning against the wall. "You'll see."

I grinned. "I want to see this book, I'll rub it in his face that books are dangerous."

He just shook his head once more, sending me a nervous, but knowing look. He must get pranksters in here with the look on my face. He put my books in my arms and I grunted from the weight. I followed him and he made another nervous sound. I looked blankly at the books in a cage fighting and biting each other. "Oh, that's what you meant."

I didn't get an answer as he slammed his pole inside, seperating four of them and snatching one, binding it with Spello-tape. He carried it to the counter with arms out stretched in front of him. I saw Remus's sandy head looking at a pile of books on a table. I called. "Hey, Remus!"

He turned his head to look at me and I grinned at him, waving. A couple of people gave me dirty looks for being loud. He walked over. "What is it?"

"I'm done, hey look. I told you books are dangerous."

I pointed toward the cage full of feral books. He laughed and peered closer, not quite close to the bars. "Ah. I see."

I snickered and he ruffled my hair. "Hey, stop that!"

I flatten my hair a bit, glaring at him as he grinned. "Jamie, what were you saying?"

I rolled my eyes at him. "C'mon."

I walked to the counter, paying for my books. Remus shrunk them and put them in a bag he had over his shoulder. Next I went to get fitted for new black robes because I gotten a little taller over the summer along with new white button down shirts and grey trousers. I too packed them in Remus's bag. He charmed it to hold whatever he wanted it to without running out of space.

Next we stopped off at a candy store and I bought some Chocolate Frogs, giving Remus some. I grinned at the way his eyes brightened. He loved chocolate and he might not want to admit it, but I knew he had an obsession with it. As we were eating our snack, it was getting dark. He cleaned both of our hands with a scorgify spell.

Remus said. "It's time to go back."

I sighed, dragging my feet a little. "Awww..."

He put a hand on my shoulder. "It's okay, but in about a week you can go back to Hogwarts."

I brightened at that. Even if the Orphanage wasn't that bad. Hogwarts was my home. I grabbed his arm, shutting my eyes. I stumbled, but he caught me. I shook my head. "Woah."

Remus steadied me. "Jamie, are you alright?"

I nodded. "Yeah, I'm good. Bye..."

I didn't want to say bye, I wanted him to stay, but I knew he wouldn't. Remus smiled. "Don't worry, I also have a surprise for you."

I looked at him, more interested. "Huh? What is it?"

He chucked, smirking a bit. "It wouldn't be a surprise if I told you?"

I huffed, before hugging him. "Fine, see you next year."

Since school started two years ago I only saw him a couple of times in the two months I had for the summer. He gave me my things and I walked inside, hearing him leave.

/ / / / / / /

My friend Harry's birthday was almost a month ago and I didn't get a response back. I was a bit worried at first, but had no way to ask. I didn't have a owl, but I was thinking about getting a pet this year. I mean Harry has Hedwig and Ron has his rat Scabbers, so I figured I should get one too.

I couldn't wait until the first of September. It was only the 28th of August. I was broken out of my thoughts by a sharp tapping on the room window. I'm lucky the girl's in my room decided to go do strange gossip outside. Seriously, I'm a girl and I don't get it.

I opened the window and grinned once I saw the snowy owl. It was Harry's. Hedwig stayed on the window sill. I untied the letter from Hedwig's leg. I noticed Harry's handwriting. I grinned. "Thanks."

I noticed the expectant look on her face. I raised my hands. "What? I don't have anything."

Hedwig gave a displeased sqwack, flying away. I rolled my eyes. "Man, that owl has more attitude that some people I know."

I opened it and read it.

 _Jamie,_

 _Hey, I'm in the Leaky Cauldron. Thanks for my present, sorry I couldn't write before. I had to use Hedwig for something else first. Then something happened and I forgot. I'll tell you what happened later. Try to come by before September 1st. If not, see you on the train._

 _Harry Potter_

I grinned in excitment. I grabbed the letter along with my Hogsmede form. I left the room, knocking on the Matron's door. Mrs. Matthews opened it. "Yes, Jamie?"

I smiled sweetly at her. "I was wondering if I could leave a day earlier so I can meet up with a friend before I go to school?"

She shook her head at me. "For one, that smile won't work on me."

I pouted at her.

She continued. "Secondly, do you have any proof?"

I handed her the letter and she read it over. I gave her a pleading look when she was done.

She rolled her eyes. "Oh, fine. I'll let you leave a day early. But one of the older kids have to take you to London."

I groaned, that's all I needed to ruin my good mood. They always complain that I'm a stupid brat and wasting their time. I usually just ignored and mocked them, depending on who it was.

Mrs. Matthews raised an eyebrow. "Either that or you wait, which I will be taking you too anyway on the 1st."

I scrunched up my nose, but said. "Fine, I'll let them take me."

I grabbed the Hogsmede form. "Oh, can you sign this? It's a permission slip form."

She frowned at me. "To go where?"

"In a village near my school. I need you're permission."

She smiled, my certain look in her eye. "I'll cut you a deal. You don't play a joke or prank on anyone unil you leave and I'll sign it."

I gaped at her. "But I was planning a going away present."

She rolled her eyes at me, giving me a look. "Jamie Black."

I raised my hands in mock surrender. "Ooh, the last name too. I'll be on my best behavior."

"That's what I'm afraid of."

I just laughed at what she said, a bit too loudly if they stares I got from the little library next to her office.

Mrs. Matthews muttered to herself. "Black...Black...where else have I heard that."

I ignored her mumbling, waving and walking back into my room, two girls playing some type of card game and giggling, sitting on one bed across from each other. They looked at me, made a snorting sound, took the cards and went into a corner.

It used to bother me, but they really didn't want to be near me at all. I was too strange.

By the time August 31st came I was ready to go. I really missed Diagon Alley, I went about a week ago with Remus, but I miss going with the Weasley's, Hermione and Harry. At least, Harry will be there and he can tell me what happened that he was too busy to send me a letter. I was curious, wasn't mad or anything. I got letters from Ron, Hermonie even one from the Weasley Twins, Fred and George.

I didn't really hang out with them much, considering they were two years above me, but they were the only ones I pulled pranks with. Harry, Ron and Hermoine weren't pranksters. Harry was busy being the Boy Who Lived and horror of living his life, Ron did enjoy a joke or two, but nothing like I liked and Hermione never broke rules unless we were doing something highly dangerous and it was needed.

My trunk was already packed and I pulled it down stairs with a grunt, wishing I could use magic, so I could use Wingardiun Leviosa or something like that. But no, I had to do it the muggle way.

About 5 minutes later, I brought the trunk to the front door, breathing a little heavy. John Marrow, a 17 year old with brown eyes and brown hair, helped me bring the trunk to the one car the Orphanage had, scowling in my direction the whole time. Once we got in the car, he drove silently, giving me dirty looks the whole time.

I leaned back in my seat, stretching my legs out and crossing one ankle over the other. I threw my arms beind my head and closed my eyes, getting ready to take a nap until we got here. He snapped in a bitter tone. "Why are you leaving earlier?"

I opened my eyes, staring at John who waa scowling deeper than before. "What's your problem? Did I interupt the social life you do not have?"

His face reddened. "Shut up, Black! I saw you're Daddy on the telly!"

I looked at him blankly. "What are you talking about? I don't have a father, maybe you forgot, but that's why we live in a Orphanage."

His anger vanished into smugness. "He might not be, but you looked just like him, same hair and eyes. Your father is a criminal that people are looking for."

I stared at him shocked and white faced. I rounded on him. "What the Bloody Hell are you going on about?! I don't know my father, but he's not in prision."

He smirked wider than before. "Whatever you say, looks like you really are stuck at the Orphanage for five more years."

I felt my temper boiling and I glared at him I was in a really good mood too. "You're an idiot! You're just mad that you're almost 18 and no one wanted you. I have Remus."

He snarled and stopped the car short on the curb. "Get out."

I was the one to smirk at him. "Oh, did I strike a nerve. Did I hurt you're poor feelings?"

He balled his fist in my shirt. "I'm warning you, shut it."

I looked around. "London isn't for another mile."

I moved his hands from my shirt. He snapped, face twisted in a unknown emotion. "I don't care! Just go!"

His fists clenched on the steering wheel, his voice cracking on the last word. I realized I got to him and thought it served him right. He started it with me, I was just getting back at him. Parents were a sore subject for all of us kids. He started it by talking about my supposed father.

I shook my head as I saw he wasn't moving. "Fine, but remember. I didn't prank you because I promised Matthews, but you'll be leaving so I guess I won't get to. Then you'll have no where to go, the Orphanage isn't _obligated_ to keep you."

He winced and I got out, taking my bag out of the trunk and walked the next mile, looking for the enterance. I might have been a little harsh, but he started it with me and said what he thought would hurt me. I just wished he was a year younger, so I could pull a prank on him, maybe dying his hair pink or green or something like that. I don't really want to physically hurt someone unless they hurt a friend of mine, pranks make me feel better and they're funny.

Speaking of pranks, when I walked into the Leaky Cauldron, I saw two heads of red hair, I grinned. "Hey, Gred! Forge!"

They turned to look at me, grinning back. "Jamie!"

A couple of the costumers sent me dirty looks and shifted away. I looked at them strangely. That's weird, why are they looking at me like that? I walked over and asked. "So, what're you guys doing here?"

Fred smiled. "Well, you know how Dad won that contest-"

George continued. "and Mum decided to stay here for the day. What're you doing here?"

I shrugged. "Harry sent me a letter, saying he was going to be here."

Fred raised an eyebrow. "Speaking of letters-"

I nodded, excited. "Yeah, so did you guys get the one I sent back to you?"

They gave identical smirks. "Yes, indeed. Great ideas they are."

I looked around. "Do you know where Ron or Harry is?"

George opened his mouth to speak, but I heard. "Jamie!"

I turned at Mrs. Weasley's voice. "Oh, Mrs. Weasley, hi."

She hugged me tightly, more tight that usual. "How are you, dear?"

I looked in her worried eyes and smiled. "I'm fine, I just got here and was going to look for Harry and the others."

She let me go, hands still on my shoulders. "Will you be careful?"

I nodded with a grin. "Uh-huh. After all, careful is my middle name."

She patted my cheek slightly, letting me go fully. I felt myself blush in embarrassment, but did my best to cover it up as Mrs. Weasley left and went to her older son, Percy. He was a Head Boy now or that's what Ron, Fred and George told me in their letters.

Fred threw his arms over my shoulders. "Dear Jamie, pray tell us-"

George came on my other side. "-what is you're middle name?"

I laughed at that, shaking them off. "I will not tell you that, it's so weird. No one knows." _Well, Remus does, but he's the only one._

They mock sulked at me and I said. "Hold on, I'm going to get a room and look for the others."

Mrs. Weasley came back, hearing what I said. "Jamie, don't worry about that. You can share with Hermione and Ginny."

My eyes widened in surprise. "'Mione is here too?"

Mrs. Weasley smiled. "Yes, so leave you're trunk and we'll bring it up."

I grinned happily at her. "Thanks."

I opened my trunk and grabbed my wand, closing the trunk back up. I put my wand in my pocket and walked off.

After walking around for a while, looking for red, black or frizzy brown hair, I saw them by an ice cream shop called, _Florean Fortescue's Ice Crean Parlor._

With a happy feeling in my chest at seeing all my friends I haven't seen in mouths, I jogged over.

 **There, I think this turned out much better. I know this has been down plenty of times, but I'm giving it a go. I hoped you liked it.**


	2. Leaky Cauldron

**Jamie Black and the Prisoner of Azkaban**

 **Chapter 2**

 **The Leaky Cauldron**

Hermione saw me first. "Jamie!"

I grinned at her happy expression. "Hi there."

I sat down between her and Ron. Harry smiled. "Jamie, you got my letter?"

I nodded. "Yeah, so what happened that stopped you from responding to my present?"

I wasn't angry, just curious. Knowing him, it would either be highly dangerous or amusing. Ron burst out laughing and Hermione frowned. My grin widened. "What is it? Now I have to know."

Harry rolled his eyes before explaining that his Aunt Marge pissed him off.

I snorted. "What else is new? You're temper is horrible."

Harry glared and Hermione said. "Your temper can get just as bad."

I shrugged, sticking my tongue out a her. "So, I usually have a good reason."

Harry replied. "So did I. Anyway, I sort of…blew her up."

I looked at him in alarm. " You killed her!?"

All three of them looked at me shocked. Ron said quickly. "No, he means like a balloon."

He was trying to hold in his snickers, but I didn't. I burst out laughing, Ron joining me. Hermione was giving us disapproving looks. " It's not funny! Harry could've gotten into trouble."

Harry looked confused, like he was thinking about something. I shrugged. "It was accidental magic. I think anyone could've gotten off for that. Emotion powers magic."

Hermione raised her eyebrows, impressed. " How do you know that?"

I smirked at her, leaning back in my chair. "Simple, it's common sense. Plus, it's not like Harry asked about his punishment."

Harry flushed a bit, a slight guilty look on his face. "Actually…"

Ron winced in shock and I blanched. "What!? Harry James Potter!"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Seriously, Jamie?"

I leaned closer to the table. "OK, I get it if your in trouble you get punished, but if you can get away with it, don't ask."

Ron rolled his eyes. "Now you sound like Fred and George."

I shrugged. "It's good advice."

Hermione asked. " So, what did you do during the summer?"

I frowned, I much rather be at Hogwarts than the Orphanage. "Nothing as exciting as Egypt and France."

They both smiled and proceeded to tell me about their vacation. I could tell that Harry was listening too. I know that Harry vacation was horrible, worst than mine. Those Dursley's better hope I don't meet them.

I stretched my arms. "I'm going to get ice cream."

They had empty cups. I walked in, waiting in line for mine. I ordered vanilla. After paying 16 Knuts I walked back over to them. I leaned back in my chair, eating. Harry was staring at me.

I asked. "What is it? Do I have something on my face?"

He winced in surprise, avoiding eye contact with me. "No…sorry."

I decided to ignore his strange behavior. It was like he was studying me. I said. "Hermione, I'm staying with you and Ginny."

Hermione smiled happily. "Really, that's great!"

Harry replied, smiling again. " Excellent! So, have you got all your new books and stuff?"

Ron sounded pleased as he said. "Look at this." He pulled out a long thin box that I recognized. "Brand-new wand. Fourteen inches, willow, containing one unicorn tail-hair. And we got all our books-"

Ron pointed at a large bag next to his chair I had no doubt had his books. Ron laughed. "What about those Monster Books, eh? The assistant nearly cried when we said we wanted two."

I burst out laughing , grinning at them. " Yeah, same thing happened to me."

Hermione said. "It's not funny."

I raised an eyebrow. "Is too. I bet he hated me almost as much as Snape."

Ron snorted. "Mate, Snape doesn't hate anyone more than you."

Harry rolled his eyes. "I don't know, I might be tied with you."

I replied cheerfully. "Nope, the greasy prat hates me more."

Ron and Harry laughed as Hermione frowned at me. I knew she never thinks ill of a teacher, but we all hated or disliked Snape. I decided to move the conversation to a better topic. "Hermione? What are you taking?"

I was looking at her bulging bag filled with books. Harry also looked. "What's all that?"

Hermione replied. "We'll, I'm taking more new subjects than you, aren't I? These are my books for Arithmancy, Care of Magical Creatures, Divination, the Study of Ancient Ruins, Muggle Studies-"

I exclaimed. "What? Why?"

Ron was thinking the same thing. "What are you doing Muggle Studies for? You're Muggle-born! Your mum and dad are muggles! You already know all about muggles!"

Hermione said excitedly. "But it'll be fascinating to study them from the wizarding point of view."

I raised my eyebrows, taking in what she said. Then I laughed loudly, shaking my head with a wide grin. I got a couple of stares from people passing by. "Seriously? I really don't get you sometimes."

Harry asked. "Are you planning on getting any sleep this year, Hermione?"

Me and Ron snickered, but she ignored us. I was almost always in a good and happy mood. Only when I was angry, rarely serious or very upset did I stop being cheerful. I learned at a young age that being upset doesn't help at all so I choose to be happy and carefree most of the time. I like joking around so it works.

Hermione told us. "I've still got 10 Galleons. It's my birthday in September, and Mum and Dad gave me some extra money to get myself an early birthday present."

Ron asked, innocent look on his face. "How about a nice book?"

I snorted, smirking at Hermione. "Or some more school supplies."

Hermione glared at us, but said. "No, I don't think so. I really want an owl. I mean, Harry's got Hedwig and you've got Errol-"

Ron took out Scabbers from his pocket. "I haven't. Errol's a family owl. All I got is Scabbers. And I want to get him checked over. I don't think Egypt agreed with him."

His rat was thin and whiskers were dropping down in what looked like rat depression. I shrugged, finishing my ice cream. "Maybe it was the heat. I know I hate the heat. Speaking of pets, maybe I should get one."

Harry asked. "You want an owl too?"

I shrugged. " It can't hurt, that way I don't have to wait to write to you guys."

Harry nodded, chuckling a little at what I was insinuating. "There's a magical creature shop just over there. You could see if they've got anything for Scabbers, and Hermione and Jamie can get owls."

We all followed Harry to a place called Magical Menagerie. I heard the annoying sound of a bunch of owls screeching. As we walked in, the place was filled. Owls, toads, and all sorts of stuff. A witch was dealing with a wizard customer. I said. " I'll stay and look around."

Hermione asked. "Are you sure?"

I nodded and they walked up front. "Yeah."

As they walked up front, I looked at the different animals. I couldn't find one I wanted. I didn't want a toad nor did I want cat. I never really like them that much. But I didn't see a owl I would want. Then it happened. I was kneeling on the floor by an owl cage.

A big ball of fluff crashed into my chest. I yelped, falling on my back. I heard a bark and grinned. A puppy!

Also I heard. "No, Crookshanks, no!"

I looked up surprised to see a large orange cat jump on Ron's head, I snickered. The puppy licked my chin and I laughed. I walked to the front counter as Harry and Ron ran out after Scabbers. The witch looked worried as she saw the puppy in my arms. Hermione was holding the big cat from before.

"I'm sorry about him."

I grinned. "Don't be, how much do you want for him?"

Hermione exclaimed. "We're only allowed to have a cat, toad or owl!"

I smiled wickedly. "Well, Ron has a rat so I can have a dog."

The witch said. "That puppy is not for sale."

I pouted. "Why not?"

"The puppy is part of a litter of puppies from my dog."

I pleaded. "Please, I'll take good care of 'im!"

She looked at what I know was a earnest expression and sighed. "Fine, but I won't charge you."

I gave her the widest grin I could muster. "Thank you. Thank you!"

Hermione paid for her cat and I followed her out. "I can't believe you got that dog."

I smiled, happier than usual. "One, it's a puppy. Two, it's fine."

She smacked my arm and I laughed, my dog giving out a bark. He was resting in my arms. We went to Ron and Harry.

Ron gaped. "You bought that monster!?"

I snickered. Hermione beamed. "He's gorgeous, isn't he?"

Harry had a look of disbelief and I chuckled. "More like it looks like he was hit by a frying pan."

Hermione snapped. "Jamie!"

I smirked at her. Harry asked. "So, you got a puppy?"

Ron raised an eyebrow. "Are those allowed?"

"You have a rat."

He shrugged. "True."

His eyes went back to her cat. "That thing nearly scalped me!"

Hermione cooed. "You didn't mean to, did you Crookshanks?"

As they argued, I was walking with Harry and wondering what name my puppy. Hermione already has a predetermined name for her pet. Blackie was no good, my last was Black, it was too close.

Harry was laughing at me. "Why are you making those facial expressions?"

I sulked. "I'm trying to name my puppy."

He still was laughing and I pushed him. "Aw, shut it Potter!"

I couldn't keep the grin off my face. My puppy was sleeping. He had dark black fur, the same color as my hair. Though the eyes were strange, they were a bright blue. I loved him already though.

We walked into the Leaky Cauldron . Mr. Weasley was reading the Daily Prophet. He smiled when he looked up. "Harry, Jamie!"

I smiled back. "Hey, Mr. W."

Ron snorted and Hermione sighed. We walked over to him and he set down his paper. He was a tall man with balding red hair like all the Weasleys. He was kind though. Harry said. "They still haven't caught him, then?"

I looked at what Harry was looking at and froze. Mr. Weasley said grimly. "No. They've pulled us all off our regular jobs at the Ministry to try and find him, but no luck so far."

Ron asked. "Would we get a reward if we caught him? It'd be good to get some more money-"

I spoke up. "Mr. Weasley, can I see that?"

He looked at me sadly. "Jamie…"

I frowned. "Please."

With a sigh he handed it to me. As Mr. Weasley told Ron how a thirteen year old wizard wouldn't catch Black, but some people called guards of Azkaban would. I looked over the picture, clutching my fingers tightly around the edges.

I saw some of my features in his face. His hair was black, but I couldn't see the color of his eyes, but I remember what John told me. That a criminal was out there with my name and had the same coloring. It made me a bit sick, this guy was my father. I'm certainly going to be at the Orphanage until I'm 18 or 17 since that's the wizard age for adults.

I stared at the snarling man in disbelief. Was insanity hereditary? I shook my head, I wasn't going to go crazy. Plus, I never really wanted to kill someone. We'll, Shape and Malfoy don't count.

I looked up to see Mrs. Weasley, Fred, George, Percy and Ginny were coming downstairs. Mrs. Weasley's arms were filled with shopping bags. She put them down on the counter next to her husband.

Mrs. Weasley saw what was in my hands and took it away. "No need to read that nonsense, dear."

I nodded, but didn't say anything , my mind was reeling. Normally I said something back, most likely in a joking matter. But now, I had nothing. Ginny couldn't even look at Harry. I couldn't help, but grin in amusement.

Percy stiffly walked up to Harry, shaking his hand. "Harry. How nice to see you."

I could see Harry fighting a grin. "Hello Percy."

I didn't even try, I laughed, snickering at his pompous expression. Harry stopped shaking Percy hand and Percy stared at me, a disapproving frown on his mouth. "Jamie, it's…nice to see you."

I gave him a mock serious look, bowing my head. "Yes, it is quite the outstanding day, isn't it?"

I grinned at him and Fred and George came over. Fred elbowed Percy out of the way, bowing deeply. "Harry! Simply splendid to see you, old boy-"

George took Harry's hand, shaking it. "Marvelous! Absolutely spiffing."

Mrs. Weasley fixed the tree of us with a stern look. "That's enough now."

I gave her a bow, sent her one of my innocent smiles. "I'm sorry Mrs. Weasley. I gave you my humblest apologies."

Mrs. Weasley fixed me with another stern look and Fred shook her hand too. "Mum! How real corking to see you-"

She cut him off and I said. "Mr. Weasley? Do you know where my room is?"

Hermione said she'd show me and I followed her, my puppy now awake. I saw two bunk beds and a cot across from them. I smiled. Mrs. Weasley must've brought it for me. She really was too kind, it's why I got mad when Malfoy or some stupid idiot went insulting Ron's family.

My puppy jumped on the cot and I said. "Hermione. You can go down."

Hermione said. "Jamie, none of us care then your father is Sirius Black. We're still your friends. Ron and Harry think the same."

I smiled again. "Thanks, I'll be down in a little bit. One of you guys get me when dinner is ready."

She looked hesitant, but left. I didn't want to be moping around my friends. That's just how I was. I laid on the cat, my puppy on my chest. I frowned in thought. "Al?"

I shook my head as he growled. "Yeah, that's no good. Uh…Max?"

I sighed as I got another negative growl. I tried thinking up a good name. I suddenly said. "Ah ha! Leo!"

He cocked his head to the side and barked a couple of times, licking my face. I laughed as I moved him away, wiping dog drool from my face. I grinned at him. This is the best. Better than a rat, cat, toad or owl.

Harry was at the door, hanging on the door jam. "Hey, dinner's ready."

I got up, dropping Leo to the floor. "C'mon Leo!"

He gave a bark, darting downstairs. Harry raised his eyebrow. "You named him Leo. Why?"

I shrugged as we ran after him downstairs. "I dunno. I felt like it."

I sat between Fred and George, Leo in my lap. Everyone else was at the table and Leo was calmly sitting in my lap. The food was good, that's for sure. We had five different courses. It's the best I've eaten in a long time. The Orphanage gave us what they could or wanted to.

Fred and George were the only ones to know I got a puppy except for Harry, Ron and Hermione. The twins didn't say anything to me about my father and I happy about that. At least I wasn't losing my friends, that would've been the worst.

Fred asked, as ate the last course (which was chocolate pudding). "How're we getting to King's Cross tomorrow, Dad?"

Mr. Weasley replied. "The Ministry is providing a couple of cars."

I raised an eyebrow. Percy asked. "Why?"

George said. "It's because of you, Perce. And there'll be little flags on the hood with HB on them-"

Fred cut in. "For Humongous Bighead."

I muttered with a snort. "I thought it meant Horribly Bossy."

George nudged me with a grin as everyone snorted at what we said. Percy said with as much dignity as he could. "Why are the Ministry providing cars, Father?"

Father? Who calls their Dad that? I think he's the only Weasley that does. The person I heard call their Dad Father was Malfoy and nobody wants to be compared to Malfoy.

I noticed Mr. Weasley ears go red, like Ron's did when he was under pressure, angry or embarrassed. "We'll, we haven't got one anymore and I work there, they're doing me a favor-"

Mrs. Weasley cut in. "Good thing too. Do you realize how much luggage you've all got between you? A nice sight you'd be on the Muggle Underground…You are all packed up, aren't you?"

I quirked a grin at the thought of the muggles reaction to all of us. Percy said in a voice filled with grief. "Ron hasn't put all his new things in his trunk yet. He dumped them on my bed."

Mrs. Weasley told Ron to take care of it while Ron set Percy a glare. I smirked and waggled a finger at Ron as people dispersed from the table. "Now Ronnie, make sure you go it correctly." I gave a cheeky grin.

He made sure his parents weren't looking before sending me a rude gesture. I just laughed. George and Fred left a while ago and I'm full. I see the leftover chocolate pudding in my lap, letting Leo have the rest. He lapped it up.

When I was in my room with Leo lazily laying on his back next to me, Ginny and Hermione were in the room, making sure everything was packed. I knew my stuff was, even if it wasn't neat. There was a knock and I saw George head look through. I know you'd think it would be hard to recognize them from each other, but I've been planning prankd with them for 2 years. We all used their closeness to our advantage.

George grinned. "Hello, little ladies. We need to borrow a Miss Jamie Black."

I grinned, a good prank is exactly what I need. "Here, I am."

Hermione frowned. "Jamie…"

Ginny just smiled. "I'm sure she's fine."

I said. "Good. Thank you my kind lady."

I bowed my head in a dramatic fashion, gaining a giggle from Ginny and a reluctant smile from Hermione.

As I walked out, I noticed Leo was asleep again. Fred was next to George and showed me Percy's Head Boy badge. I snickered as I listened to their plan. They were going to charm it to say something else. As we debated what charm to use, I heard the name I've been dreading since seeing that name in the paper. I whispered. "I'll be right back."

They both sent me identical strange looks, but nodded. I crawled noiselessly to where I saw Harry crouched and to where I heard the voices of the Weasley parents. I heard them say Sirius Black. I stiffened. Harry was so focused on them that he didn't notice me next to him.

Mr. Weasley said. "Molly, they say Sirius Black is mad, and maybe he is, but he was clever enough to escape from Azkaban, and that's supposed to be impossible. It's been 3 weeks and no one's seen hide or hair of him, and I don't care what Fudge keeps telling the Daily Prophet, we're no nearer catching Black than inventing self-spelling wands. The only thing we know for sure is what Black is after-"

"But Harry and Jamie will be perfectly safe at Hogwarts."

"We thought Azkaban was perfectly safe. If Black can break out of Azkaban, he can break into Hogwarts."

Mrs. Weasley asked. "How do we even know Black's after them-"

I heard Mr. Weasley bang his fist on the table. "Molly, how many times do I have to tell you? They didn't report it in the press because Fudge wanted to keep it quiet, but Fudge went to Azkaban the night Black escaped. The guards told Fudge that Black's been talking in his sleep for a while now. Always the same words: 'He's at Hogwarts…he's at Hogwarts.' Black is deranged, Molly, and he wants Harry dead. If you ask me, he thinks killing Harry will bring You-Know-Who back to power. Black lost everything the night Harry stopped You-Know-Who, and he's twelve years alone in Azkaban to brood on that…"

Mrs. Weasley asked. "What about Jamie? He didn't say anything about her, did he?"

I heard him sigh loudly. "He might've not of said anything, but I don't doubt he has a plan to bring her to his side and kill her if he doesn't."

I clenched my trembling fists, feeling myself get physically sick.

Mrs. Weasley replied. "Well, Arthur, you must do what you think is right. But you're forgetting Albus Dumbledore. I don't think anything could hurt them at Hogwarts while Dumbledore's headmaster. I suppose he knows about all this?"

"Of course he knows. We had to ask him if he minds the Azkaban guards stationing themselves around the entrances to the school grounds. He wasn't happy about it, but he agreed."

Mrs. Weasley asked. "Not happy? Why shouldn't he be happy, if they're there to catch Black?"

"Dumbledore isn't fond of the Azkaban guards. Nor am I, if it comes to that…but when you're dealing with a wizard like Black, you sometimes have to join forces with those you rather avoid."

Mrs. Weasley asked. "If they save Harry and Jamie-"

Mr. Weasley replied. "-then I will never say another word against them. It's late Molly, we'd better go up."

I noticed the end of the conversation, but didn't want to face Harry. I couldn't. I snuck backwards, passing Fred and George and sneaking in my room. I saw that Ginny and Hermione sleeping and I was happy for that. I noticed Leo eyes watching me. I laid on the cot and Leo curled into my side. I couldn't help, but think about what I heard.

The thing that made me fell the worst was that my dad was coming to kill one of my best friends and wanted me to go to the dark side. I knew that would never happen. I know I was only 13, but I rather die.

I just couldn't believe he was my father. I wished Remus was here, but I wouldn't see him for another year. At least at school, I could write to him. I made a vow to myself, I would not let my father, Sirius Black hurt or kill Harry. I knew this year would stressful.

Everyone's reaction to our relation. I remember last year with the whole Harry being the Heir to the Chamber of Secrets. It was stupid. I was protective over my friends.

With worry in my chest, I curled closer to Leo and fell into a restless sleep.

 **Wow, there it is. Thank you for the reviews. Here it is hope you like. I don't know anything about a updating schedule. As I'm working soon, going to college.**


	3. The Dementors

**Jamie Black and the Prisoner of Azkaban**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Dementors on the Train**

 **It's been awhile, but I've gotten into Harry Potter again, so expect some chapters. It's based on the plot of the book, but it's my story, so obviously, I'll be adding somethings. I know it's been about a year since I updated and I don't know when I will again, hopefully not that long again.**

I heard noise around me and shoved my face in my pillow, wanting to shut it out. I felt something shoving me in the chest. It was small and I opened my eyes a crack to see Leo and I winced when he started licking my face. I shoved his away gently. "Get off!"

He whined. I heard Hermione's voice. "Your puppy is right. It's time to get ready."

I gave her a sleepy glare, but she ignored it and walked promptly to her bed and neatly started putting many of her books and clothes away. I saw Hermione about to go downstairs and I looked around confused. "Where's Ginny?"

Hermione said. "Downstairs, I'll meet you there. Breakfast is ready."

I perked up at that. "Really, then I'll just- "

Hermione pointed at my trunk. "Get ready."

I sighed and said sarcastically. "Yes, Ma'am."

She huffed and turned on her heel, walking out and I heard her going down the stairs. I grinned fondly. She might be bossy, but she was one of my best friends and she meant well. I made sure I didn't leave anything and stuffed them in my trunk. I glared at the latches, they won't catch.

I smiled at the idea I had, hoping on it with a grunt and reaching under me to latch it shut. I yelled out. "Ah ha!"

I turned around and smiled at my puppy, who tilted his head to the side, looking at me. I said. "Come on, you wanna eat?"

He barked three times and I scooped him up, running downstairs and grabbing a plate of eggs, a biscuit and some hash browns. I grabbed a cup of juice too and leaned on the counter. I took some eggs and bacon into a bowl and put in on the counter, another bowl of water next to him.

As I ate, Fred and George came by. Fred said, a wide grin on his face. "Hello, our dearest protégé."

George gave a joking bow. "How do you do?"

I laughed. "Fine, you have any plans?"

Fred nodded. "Yeah, we were trying to think of who to prank first."

George finished. "So, you have any ideas."

I thought about it for a moment and then I nodded. "Actually, I do. Think of this, instead of pranking Slytherin like we usually would, we should prank another house first."

George gaped. "You mock us!"

I snorted, shaking my head. "Listen! Come-Fred, stop looking at me like that! Jeez, we prank either Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff and then we prank the dirty snakes next! Come on, it'll be perfect, they won't expect it, which will make it better!"

As I said it, I realized I liked the plan, I was getting into it. Fred and George looked at each other. Then identical grins lit up their faces.

Fred said. "I like how you think, little protégé."

George nodded sagely. "Yes, yes we do. We'll talk about it on the train."

I nodded and then rolled my eyes. "When am I going to lose that name?"

They shrugged. "When we graduate or you're good enough."

I sighed dramatically. "Well, it seems I have to wait forever then if I'm waiting 'till you graduate!"

Before they could say anything, Mrs. Weasley said. "Fred! George! Come here!"

They bowed their heads. "Our Lady awaits."

I snorted as they went toward their mother. I finished eating and I didn't talk to Harry, Hermione or Ron because we were too busy getting this ready. I had Mr. Weasley levitate my trunk with that old spell, Wingardian Levoisa.

With much noise and with Leo on my shoulder, we had everything packed. I saw Harry, Percy, Ron and Hermione get in a car together. Ron waved me over. "C'mon, mate!"

I rushed over and squeezed in between Ron and Harry. Just thinking about him sent a jolt of guilt in my chest, just thinking about my father made me really sick.

Leo grumbled at being stuck on my shoulder and scurrying on my leg, turning a couple of times before rolling in a ball and falling asleep.

Percy said. "Jamie, I'm sorry to say, but a dog is not allowed at the castle, only a toad, cat or owl."

I scrunched up my nose and Ron said. "Bugger off, Percy! Her puppy ain't doing anything!"

He looked ready to argue, his eyebrows almost scrunched up in anger. I stiffened my shoulders. I did my best not to really argue with him because he was Ron, Ginny, Fred and George's brother, but he got on my nerves half the time.

I said drily. "Oh, look. We're at King's Cross."

Percy stood ramrod straight and got out of the car when it stopped. I let out a sigh of relief. I was not getting rid of Leo. As he got out, so did the rest of us. Ron was muttering angrily under his breath.

We all clambered out and I felt like one of those clown cars that I've seen from shows on the telly.

As we all got out and me, Harry and Hermione, plus the Weasley got together, Mr. Weasley helped us get our trunks on separate trolley's. I saw that we didn't have much time left. I didn't want this to turn out anything like last year.

After everything was settled, Mr. Weasley said. "Right then, let's do this in pairs, as there are many of us. I'll go through first with Harry."

I think he wanted to talk to Harry about last night. I grimaced and Ginny came over to me. "You want to go with me?"

I looked at her and shrugged, smiling. "Sure thing, Little Weasley."

She glared. "Shut up! Don't call me that."

I just laughed. "Alrightie then, let's go."

We went after both Harry and Mr. Weasley. We moved away as Percy and Mrs. Weasley came through. I watched as he puffed up and went to the girl he like, Penelope or something like that.

I grinned at that, laughing. "He certainly changed his tone."

Ginny was laughing too. "What do you mean?"

I said. "Well, he was yapping at me for Leo here."

"Aw, he's so cute!"

I snorted as I saw Leo's chest puff up in pride. "C'mon now, don't get arrogant."

Ginny snorted too. "You have no room to talk there."

I chuckled. "Yeah, ri-hey! Am not!"

Ginny shook her head, walking toward the train. I couldn't help, but be happy. I love being around the Weasley's, they always made me feel better.

I suddenly heard Mr. Weasley. "Jamie, could you come here?"

I looked and nodded. "Sure, what is it?" I walked over to him in a secluded corner.

Mr. Weasley looked nervous, running a hand over his balding hair. "I know you heard about last night, and I want you not to worry about you being in trouble because of it. It's not your fault. Just be careful."

I said cheerfully. "I always am."

Mr. Weasley looked at me seriously. "I mean it, Jamie, please watch out, I want you and Harry to both be careful, okay?"

I smiled. "Yeah, I know. Thanks, Mr. Weasley."

He squeezed my shoulder. "Good, now go to the train."

I gave him a grin to show him I was okay and then walked toward the train, the grin wiped from my face. I heard Hermione calling me. "Jamie!"

I walked forward, yanking my trunk behind me. "Yeah?"

Harry asked me. "You coming?"

I shook my head. "No, I'll meet you later. I'm off to see Fred and George."

Ron grinned. "Beginning of the year prank?"

I pointed at him with a smile. "Yep and it'll be a good one this year, just wait."

Hermoine shook her head at me. "Jamie…"

I walked off, waving. "See you later! I'll find you!"

I walked over to Fred and George who were by their mother. "You ready?"

George and Fred said. "Yep!"

All the Weasley's got together and Mrs. Weasley hugged and kissed them all, I shuffled awkwardly in place. Mrs. Weasley then hugged me, kissing me on the forehead. I felt my ears burn, but I hugged her back. She said warmly. "Now, you be careful. I don't want any trouble, Jamie."

I grinned at her. "Not more than I usually do, anyway."

She patted my shoulder, hugging me tighter and then did the same to Hermione and Harry. I smiled slightly at Harry's look, I had no doubt I had the same look on my face earlier.

Me and Harry both didn't know our mothers, we never met them. I was lucky because I had Remus and Harry didn't have someone else like that, but we didn't have fathers either. I felt my face sour, well I did, but he wasn't someone to be happy about.

I separated from then and followed them into a compartment. I had Leo sitting on the top of my head, his front paws on my forehead. We walked inside and Lee Jorden, a friend of theirs was also there. He wore his hair in dreads and he was a prankster along with the three of us. He was a Fifth year like the twins. I put my trunk by the door, knowing I was going to see Harry, Hermione and Ron soon.

Fred and George sat on one side while me and Lee sat on the other. I moved Leo to my side, he was sitting on the seat next to me. I explained to Lee. "We are thinking of pranking another house before the snakes. To shock them, I swear, I think half the house of Slytherin glared at us on the way here."

Me and the twins laughed. Lee nodded his head. "Okay, so who then?"

I asked. "Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw?"

George shrugged. "Our own house?"

I shrugged back. Fred said. "Does it matter? Let's just pick one."

I went through the lists of Houses in my head and Lee said. "Well, I say Ravenclaw. A lot of them are arrogant when it comes to studies and stuff like that."

I nodded. "Sounds good. Fred? George?"

Fred and George both chimed in. "Sounds good!"

We spread some paper and worked on the prank, thinking of something specially for them. They won't know what hit them, considering we don't prank them first, so they won't expect it.

I looked over the plans and nodded my head. I could see the other three nodding along too. I stood up. "Well, good planning and all. Going to see the others."

Fred called. "Good day to you madam!"

I bowed my body in half mockingly. "And good day to you, my kind sir."

I snickered with them and lugged my luggage around, looking for them. I could see the passing pasture outside. We still had a while until we were at Hogwarts. I put Leo on my shoulder and he licked my cheek. I looked in compartment windows, looking for them.

After 15 minutes and a lot of glares, greetings and dirty looks, I saw the three of them on one side of a compartment in the back of the train. I opened the door, my trunk trailed behind me. "Room for one more?"

They waved at me and Harry got up to help me store my trunk overhead. I brushed off my hands in an overdramatic fashion and sat opposite them, considering there was no room over there next to them.

I asked. "Where's the candy trolley?"

Hermione answered me. "It already passed."

I sulked. "What? Why?"

Ron laughed and threw me a Cauldron Cake. I grinned. "Thanks."

I opened the wrapper, eating it. I looked to my right and gaped, wiping my mouth so my food wouldn't fall out. Leo was sleeping in my lap. "Remus?"

Hermione asked me. "You know Professor Lupin?"

"Professor Lupin? He's Remus, you know the one I told you about."

Harry asked, confused. "That's Remus?"

I looked him over, light brown hair streaked with grey and shabby clothes that I cared nothing about. I was worried to see him looking tired and his pallor was pale. "Yeah, that's him."

I thought about something for a minute and then I gaped. "Bloody Hell! That's the surprise he told me about!"

Ron asked. "What are you talking about?"

I explained. "Remus told me before that he had a surprise for me, I thought I was going to have to annoy him with letters to get him to tell me. I wonder what he's teaching?"

Hermione sighed. "We were just talking about that, he's probably doing the Defense Against the Dark Arts job, since that's the only one around and teachers never stay the same." I wrinkled my nose at that, I thought of Lockheart and Quirrel.

I smirked. "Yeah, well Remus is here to stay! I swear he'll be the best!"

Harry shrugged. "Anything is better than the other two."

We laughed in agreement. I muttered. "If only he were to replace Snape."

Harry and Ron looked like they agreed.

Suddenly the light went out and I stiffened, what the-Leo woke up with a start, growling. I put a hand on his head, scooting closer to Remus. "Shh."

Lanterns above us came alive and we were moving slower, but still moving. I looked over to see Harry, Ron and Hermione's faces. They looked confused. Ron said. "We must be nearly there?"

Leo was growling, shivering in my lap. Ron asked. "What's wrong with him?"

I laid my hand on his back, I was starting to think we weren't close. I remember from two years there and back, it wasn't that quick. Ron thought we were though and got up, looking out the window. "Great. I'm starving, I want to go to the feast."

Hermione was looking at the watch on her wrist. "We can't be there yet."

Ron asked. "Then why are we stopping?"

I pulled Leo closer to me. "I think something's wrong."

The train was getting slower and slower. I looked outside, to see it pitch black outside. I wasn't joking anymore, I was worried and as I looked at Remus, I saw he wasn't waking up. When I heard about my father, I was worried about this whole thing. I would protect my friends. I remembered what the hat said about my sorting.

I looked over at Remus again, but he did not move. Was the sickness worst this time? Suddenly, the lights went out and the train jerked to a stop. I yelped in shock when the luggage above us fell. I jumped up, feeling for my wand.

I heard Ron say loudly. "What's going on?"

I heard some shuffling around. Hermione gasped. "Ouch! Ron, that was my foot!"

Harry asked. "D'you think we've broken down?"

Leo barked a couple of times somewhere behind me. I ignored that for now.

I heard Ron said in a confused voice. "Dunno."

I heard a squeak and Ron say. "There's something moving out there. I think someone coming aboard."

I said, still standing. "Then get away from the door, they could come in here."

I heard a couple of stumbling steps and then Harry said. "Ow!"

"Sorry mate!"

I sat back down and Leo clambered on my lap, whimpering and shoving his face in my stomach. I patted his head. Suddenly the door opened and my head snapped up. "Hey! Who's there!?"

"Ouch! Sorry, Jamie! Do you know what's going on?!"

I heard a pained grunt. "Hullo Neville." I heard some more shuffling around.

I sighed in annoyance. "Ah, yes. Let's all talk about greeting each other when all the lights are out and strange people are coming on the train."

Harry sighed loudly. "Jamie?"

I asked with a snort. "Yes, Potter?"

"We really don't the sarcasm right now."

I raised my eyebrows, Harry was aggravated enough to be witty. "Sorry." He usually acted like that when he was annoyed, being sarcastic or frustrated.

There was a hissing sound from Hermione's cat, Crookshanks. Hermione said. "I'm going to ask the driver what's going on?"

I stood up, hearing Leo yelp and land on the seat behind me. "No! We don't know what's there."

Hermione said. "Jamie…"

I opened my mouth, but the door opened quickly. I yelped. "Wha- "

I heard a smack and two screeches of pain. I stumbled back some more and bumped into someone legs. I looked back to see Remus. He was sleeping, but there was deep creases in his face, like he was pained.

I heard a couple of voices. "Who's that?"

"Who's _that_?"

I recognized that voice. I called at the same time as Hermione. "Ginny?"

Well, I yelled it, Hermione asked. Ginny exclaimed. "Jamie! Hermione!"

Hermione asked. "What are you doing?"

She answered. "Looking for Ron- "

Hermione said back. "Come here and sit down- "

Harry yelled. "Not here, I'm here!"

Between their yelling and Leo's whimpering I was just about to lose it. I shouted. "Shut up!"

I heard a familiar hoarse voice say. "Quiet!"

My head snapped in the direction it came from. A crack and a light came in the compartment, no doubt something from Remus. I said. "Remus- "

Remus fixed a stern look at me. "Jamie, please be quiet."

I did, I knew when he was being serious to listen to him. He looked attentive, as I looked around, and his clear mindedness seemed to shock Harry, Ron and Hermione.

Remus walked forward slowly, his fire light in front of him and wand in hand. "Stay where you are."

The door opened and I had a feeling the third time, it wouldn't be one of our classmates. I was closest to the door and gaped in horror at what I saw. I noticed Leo whine before running under the seats, burrowing deeply.

In front of us was a cloaked figure, he had his head covered from his hood. And when his hand was shown, it looked like a skeleton, but worse. But the hand moved away.

It sucked in a breath and I felt a coldness seep into my chest, a coldness I never thought I could feel ever before. I grabbed my chest to try to get rid of the feeling when I thought I heard a woman, screaming.

It made me shutter, it wasn't just screaming, it sounded like someone was being tortured or something, they were screams of pain and agony.

"Stop, _please!_ Help!"

I was trembling, why does that voice hurt so bad?

"Jamie!"

"Harry! Are you alright?"

"Jamie, get up!"

I felt a hand shaking my shoulder and a rumbling under me. I opened my eyes with a wince and saw Remus' amber eyes looking at me worriedly. "Jamie? Are you alright?"

I looked upward to the see the lights on and I was curled into a ball. I moved and sat up, dazed. I was relieved to see them all okay. Neville and Ginny looked freaked out, but fine. Hermione and Ron were crowding Harry, but they looked fine too.

Harry then asked when I was tuning back in. "Who screamed?"

I asked. "You heard it too? Though it sounded more like torture to me." I muttered the last part. Remus was fixing me with a look.

Ron was giving the both of us strange looks. "No one screamed."

Harry was confused. "I heard screaming- "

Remus stood up and broke apart some chocolate. He handed me a piece. I smiled a bit weakly, I was still shaken from before, from what I heard. I didn't make it up, who was that and what happened to that woman? "Still with your chocolate addiction, I see."

He gave me a faint smile. "Eat it, it will make you feel better."

I muttered. "Okay." I took a bite, feeling a little better with the sugar in my system. Remus ruffled my hair with his free hand and I didn't annoy him about it like I usually did.

He handed Harry a large piece of chocolate. "Here, eat this. It'll help."

Harry stared, but he didn't eat it. He asked. "What was that thing?"

Remus was spreading around the chocolate to the others. "A dementor. One of the dementors of Azkaban."

I felt myself pale and Remus squeezed my shoulder, smiling slightly. "Eat it, it will make you feel better. I need to speak to the driver."

He was walking toward the door and I managed to grin at Remus. "Hey Remus?"

He turned to look at me. "Yes?"

"Congrats on the job!"

He chuckled. "Thank you." He walked out.

I looked to see Harry still staring at the chocolate. I rolled my eyes. "Eat it, mate. You can trust Remus."

He looked at me, but then nodded. He ate some. Hermione asked worriedly. "Are you sure you're alright, Harry?"

Ginny looked over at me, trembling like a leaf. "What about you Jamie?"

I waved a hand. "Fine, just shocked from before." I gave her a grin. "Don't worry 'bout it."

I looked at Harry, he was still pale, just not as pale as before. I really hoped those things wouldn't come back. I don't think I have the energy to deal with it.

Leo suddenly jumped in my lap when I sat down, putting his paws on my chest. He started licking my chin and neck, whining. I patted his head and back. "Don't worry, buddy, I'm fine."

He whined again before curling into a ball in my lap. I groaned and leaned back in my seat. That…thing took all the energy out of me. "What happened?"

Hermione's face was pale as she said. "Well-that thing-the dementor-stood there and looked around (I mean, I think, I couldn't look at its face)-and-you-you- "

Ron was looking just as sick as Hermione. "I thought you were having a fit. You went sort of rigid and fell out of your seat. Then you started twitching." Ron then turned to looked at me. "Jamie, you fell and started saying something under your breath, groaning and curled into a ball and rocking a bit."

I grimaced at the picture, I didn't even want to think about me doing that. So, I didn't reply to what he said. I just looked at Hermione as she said. "And Professor Lupin stepped over you and Jamie, walked toward the dementor and pulled out his wand. And he said, 'None of us is hiding Sirius Black under our cloaks. Go'. But the dementor didn't move, so Lupin muttered something, and a silvery thing shot out of his wand, and it turned around and sort of glided away."

I smiled. "Of course, it did, Remus is a great wizard." I frowned at the name of my father, the name, just hearing it scared me.

Hermione and Ron looked like they agreed that Remus was great by what they saw. I saw Neville shutter. "It was horrible. Did you feel how cold it got when it you came in?"

I shuttered myself and Leo pressed himself closer, this is something that will stick with me. Ron was looking bothered. "I felt weird. Like I'd never be cheerful again…"

I don't know about the cheerful thing, but I felt an emptiness when I heard that woman screaming the way she did, the pain I felt for some reason. Ginny looked upset, more than before. Before I could say anything, Hermione comforted her. Which was good, I needed to get my breath back.

Harry was looking awkwardly at everyone. "Other than Jamie-did, uh, any of you fall out of your seats?"

I looked at them all, slightly hopeful. I know it was weird, but I wanted not to be the only one other than Harry to flip out. Ron shook his head. "No, Ginny was shaking like mad though."

I looked at her worriedly, but she was okay or looking better now. The door opened and I saw Remus showed up again. He nodded his head. "I see you ate your chocolate. How are you?"

He was looking between me and Harry. Harry still looked pale, but okay. Remus handed out a couple more pieces of chocolate. As much as I loved making fun of him for his love of the threat, I loved chocolate. I ate some more, feeling better. Harry said. "Thank you."

I sighed. "I'm fine."

I avoided his worried look. Remus then said. "We'll arrive at Hogwarts in ten minutes. Are you alright, Harry?"

Harry went red, saying embarrassedly. "Fine."

Remus then left, after sending me a smile. Harry didn't look too wary at Remus, obviously since I knew and talked about Remus since I first starting coming here two years ago.

It was quiet as the train moved on. I normally would talk to break the silence, to make someone laugh or crack a joke, but looking at their faces and the lead feeling in my chest, I stayed quiet, petting Leo. He was content to just lay in my lap.

I stood, went into a bathroom compartment and changed into my uniform, Ginny and Hermione following me. I straightened my tie and grimaced when I looked out the window. "Aw, it's raining."

Hermione shook her head at me. "It's England, most of the time it rains."

I sighed dramatically. "I know, but still!"

Ginny snickered, amused by my antics. It made me smile a little, she was looking a lot better.

We walked back and saw the boys dressed, ready to go as the train stopped. Finally, we arrived and got off the train, which took a while because of the amount of people. I shuttered as rain pelted my shoulders and matted my hair to my cheeks and neck. I shook my head a little.

I tightened my cloak around me, hunching my shoulders. "C'mon. already."

Leo was not bothered as he laid in my arms. I heard a familiar booming voice. "Firs' years this way!"

I grinned warmly at the voice. "Heya Hagrid!" I shifted Leo to one arm, waving at him with my other.

He looked over and grinned wider than I was when he saw us standing there. "All righ', you four?"

I stuck with the other three as we were swept away by students. I had no doubt they wanted to be as dry as I did. I hopped on a carriage with Harry, Hermione and Ron, relaxing against the seat. We were pulled by something magical.

I sat with Harry as Hermione and Ron sat across from us. They kept on sending us worried looks. I rolled my eyes after a couple of minutes and grinned at them jokingly. "I know I'm good looking, but you should really stop staring."

I didn't really pay attention to what was around me. Ron snorted and Hermione sighed, frowning at me. I wasn't sad, frightened or upset much, so I usually steered everything away when I felt like that.

I was petting Leo and he nestled in my side. I felt Harry tense next to me and Leo stiffen. I looked up quickly to see us passing the front gates, two dementors guarding it. I shuttered, feeling the icy cold fill my chest and bones. My breath was stuck in my chest and my hands tightened into fists. Leo whimpered.

I began to relax when we passed them, getting closer and closer to the castle. I took a deep breath as we stopped. I muttered. "I hate those things."

I got off the carriage with Ron and Harry, Hermione was looking out the window. I stretched my arms back. A happy drawling voice sounded from behind us. "You fainted, Potter? You too, Black? Is Longbottom actually telling the truth? You truly fainted?"

It was Malfoy, pale pointed face turned into a mocking sneer. I snapped, angry and embarrassed he found out about my episode. "Shut up, Malfoy!"

Ron agreed as he snarled. "Shove off!"

I heard Remus say calmly. "Is there a problem?"

He had his suitcase in hand. Malfoy looked him over, mocking look just looking more pronounced. "Oh, no-er-Professor."

I stormed forward, angrier than before now that he was insulting Remus, someone who was family to me. "Malfoy! You better sod- "

Remus said lightly. "Calm down, Jamie."

I rolled my shoulder, looking between Remus and Malfoy. I clenched my jaw. Malfoy laughed before going up the steps to the castle, Crabbe and Goyle following him. Remus shook his head. "You have to learn to not lose your temper."

I shook my head, angry. "Whatever, that bloody- "

Remus said, voice slightly louder and sterner. "Jamie."

I huffed. "Sorry." We both knew I didn't mean it.

Ron called. "Come on, Jamie!"

Remus chuckled. "Go on, I'll see you later."

I nodded, I noticed they were setting me strange looks. I walked with them upstairs. "What?"

Ron looked amazed. "Other than McGonagall, he's the only one to keep you in line."

I gaped at him in mock shock. "Why, I never."

Harry laughed. Hermione said. "I have to agree with Ron."

I shrugged, walking in the warm castle. "He's family, you know that."

They knew it too, that Remus may not have adopted me or being blood related to me, but he was family. McGonagall was just scary at times. She seemed to be able to smell pranksters. Me especially.

We walked into the Great Hall and I was about to sit at our House table, but I heard the person I was thinking about. "Potter! Granger! Black! I want to see you three."

I looked at Harry and shrugged. He was frowning. I patted his shoulders, smiling. "Cheer up, mate. We didn't do anything, I would know, I cause most problems."

He snorted, fixing his glasses. "Like your beginning of the year prank with the twins."

I nodded with a wider smile. "Right you are, dear Harold."

He shoved my shoulder, smiling. "That's not my name and you know it."

I said cheerfully. "Yep."

Hermione walked over to us. "What do you think happened?"

I shrugged. "You're here, so it can't be bad."

She said. "There's so need to look so worried-I just want a word in my office. Move along there, Weasley."

I grinned, wiggling my eyebrows. "So, even I'm not in trouble?"

She arched an eyebrow. "Not as of now, Black."

I just chuckled. "Okay."

Ron was staring at her, but I nodded, show it was fine. Ron looked annoyed, but went to the Gryffindor table. We followed her out, up a marble flight of stairs and down a corridor. We walked into her office.

I put my hands on my hips. "Wow, this place is familiar."

The professor didn't say anything, Hermione just shook her head at me. The fire in the room was burning. We sat in the seats in the front of her as she sat behind her desk. I was between Harry and Hermione. Suddenly, she said. "Professor Lupin sent an owl ahead to say that you both were ill on the train, Black, Potter."

My eyes widened in surprise, I guessed Remus might say something. A quiet knock came and Madame Pomfrey came in. I saw Harry go red, and I smiled awkwardly, scratching the back of my neck.

Harry said, face getting redder. "I'm fine. I don't need anything- "

I nodded, interrupted him. "Yeah, it was nothing."

Madame Pomfrey looked both of us over. "Oh, it was the two of you, wasn't it? I suppose it was something dangerous again."

I gave a sheepish smile, despite my ears going red in embarrassment. Me, Ron, Hermione and Harry are known for doing dangerous things at Hogwarts since we came here. Even if we did them to protect or save people or the school itself.

McGonagall said grimly. "It was a dementor, Poppy."

They both looked at each other darkly, but I was getting annoyed. Sure, they feel bad, but how bad can they be seriously? I think they are taking this worry way too far.

Madame Pomfrey bent down, looking over the both of us. She pressed a hand over hair forehead, under his hair. She put her hand on my cheek to test my temperature or something like that. I sighed, more annoyed. She said. "Setting dementors around a school. They won't be the last ones to collapse. Yes, they're all clammy."

I interrupted her. "I didn't collapse! Just fell!"

Pomfrey said offhandedly. "Of course, dear." She shook her head. "Terrible things, they are, and the effect they have on people who are already delicate-"

Harry exclaimed angrily. "I'm not delicate!"

I nodded in agreement, with all the stuff I've dealt with at the orphanage and at this school, delicate is a word this doesn't describe me. Madame Pomfrey said in the same tone she used for me. "Of course, you're not."

McGonagall said sharply. "What do they need? Bed rest? Should they spend a night in the hospital wing?"

Harry jumped up. "I'm fine!"

I just rolled my eyes, lazily sinking into my chair more. Madame Pomfrey eyed us critically. "They should have chocolate at the very least."

Me and Harry said at the same time. "We already had some."

They looked surprised, but Harry finished. "Professor Lupin gave us some. Gave some to us all."

Madame Pomfrey looked pleased. "Did he, now? So we've finally got a Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher who knows his remedies?"

I grinned proudly. "I'm sure he'll be the best."

McGonagall narrowed her eyes at me, but then asked. "Are you both sure you'll be alright?"

Harry nodded and said quickly. "Yes."

It made me smirk. "Yep, I'm good."

McGonagall gave us a nod. "Very well. Kindly wait outside while I have a quick word with Miss Granger about her course schedule, then we can go down to the feast together."

I nodded at Hermione, but she nodded, obviously knowing what it was. I stood. "Very well, have fun. C'mon."

Me and Harry walked out and waited outside with the door shut. Madame Pomfrey was walking off, muttering angrily to herself. I leaned against the wall. "Don't worry Harry, I'm sure the thing with the hooded freaks was nothing."

I felt his shrug as he leaned on the wall next to me. "I guess, you did hear a woman screaming, right?"

I frowned. "Yeah, I did. But, she…" I snapped my mouth shut, an even more worried frown on my face.

Harry nudged me. "Jamie, what is it?"

I ran a hand down my face, looking at my friend in the eye. "Harry…she was being…tortured. It was like someone was torturing her, whoever she was."

He muttered. "I didn't hear that. I heard- "

The door opened and he stopped talking as Hermione and McGonagall came out. He just shook his head, pushing his glasses up. It was quiet and I didn't even say anything as we walked to the Great Hall. I was too lost in thought about that woman.

Professor Flitwick, a really short man was carrying out the sorting hat. He was also our charms teacher. Hermione looked disappointed. "Oh, we missed the sorting."

I snickered. "Huh, for me and Harry, two years in a row? Maybe three next year?"

Hermione and McGonagall both sent me stern looks, but the older woman's was severe. I smiled sheepishly before grinning at them. Harry nudged me with his elbow, trying to tell me to shut up, most likely.

Me, Harry and Hermione were walking to the Gryffindor table. I went Fred and George as Harry and Hermione went to Ron. McGonagall went to the professor table, where Remus already sat. I gave a wave in his direction and he nodded back.

I sat between Fred and George. Fred looked worried. "You and Harry okay, Jamie?"

I nodded, rolling my eyes. "Yeah, dementors just messed us up, a little."

They both patted me on the shoulder. "Don't worry. Everyone was freaked out."

George smirked. "You know, Malfoy came in our compartment, almost crying like a baby."

My eyes widened in joy. "Oh, really?" I then felt angry. "That slimy git was making fun of us and Remus."

Fred cocked his head to the side. "Remus?"

I nodded. "Yeah, I've known him for years, he's Professor Lupin."

Before anyone else said something, Professor Dumbledore, the headmaster spoke up. "Welcome! Welcome to another year at Hogwarts. I have a few things to say to you all, and as one of them is very serious, I think it is best to get out of the way before you become befuddled by our excellent feast…"

Dumbledore cleared his throat. "As you will all be aware since their search on the Hogwarts Express, our school is presently playing host to some of the dementors of Azkaban, who are here on Ministry of Magic business. They are stationed at every entrance to the grounds. And while they are with us, I must make it plain that nobody is to leave school without permission. Dementors are not to be fooled by tricks and disguises-or even Invisibility Cloaks."

I stiffened and glanced at Harry, Hermione, Ron on reflex.

Dumbledore continued. "It is not the nature of a dementor to understand pleading or excuses. I therefore warn each and every one of you to give them no reason to harm you. I looked to the prefects, and our new Head Boy and Girl, to make sure that no student runs afoul of the dementors."

I rolled my eyes and shared a look with the twins as Percy puffed up his chest. Dumbledore said in a cheery tone. "On a happier note. I am pleased to welcome two new teachers to our ranks this year."

"First, Professor Lupin, who has kindly consented to fill the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts."

There was some scattered applause, but I made sure to make up for it. I pumped a fist, grinning widely and whooping. The twins shrugged, joining me just as enthusiastically for the fun of it. I knew what they saw, a tired man with worn down clothing. But he was Remus.

I noticed Harry, Ron Hermione, Neville and Ginny clapping hard too. I noticed Ron say something to Harry, who was a little farther from me. I looked at what they were and glared hard. It was Snape and he was glaring at Remus. I was right to think Remus and Snape knew each other. It was pure hatred with how Snape looked at him. Nothing like how he glared at me, this was something else, a new brand of hatred for Remus.

I didn't want anyone glaring at my family like that. I looked back at Dumbledore as he continued his speech. "As for our second new appointment. Well I'm sorry to tell you that Professor Kettleburn, our Care for Magical Creatures teacher, retired at the end of last year in order to enjoy more time with his remaining limbs. However, I am delighted to say that his place will be filled by none other than Rubeus Hagrid, who has agreed to take on this teaching job in addition to his gamekeeping duties."

I grinned at that, cheering with the rest of the Gryffindor table. He was one that deserved this, he always wanted a job higher than he has at the school. The thing that got him expelled 50 years ago wasn't fair and it makes it makes me mad my friend got such a bad deal.

Dumbledore then told us to begin with the feast. With that, the food and drink appeared. I snorted. "That was a strange speech. His are usually shorter and stranger."

Fred nodded, shoveling a bit of everything. "Yeah, must be because of the dementors."

I shivered at that, but nodded too. I started putting what I wanted on my plate and dug in, drinking the apple juice. I finally finished the last of the pie of my choice for desert and finished my juice, saying bye to the twins and following Hermione, Harry and Ron to the teachers table. They looked over when I showed up, but didn't say anything.

Hermione smiled, saying a bit in a higher voice. "Congratulations, Hagrid!"

I nodded, giving my own grin. "Yeah, we know you wanted this job more than anything."

Hagrid was already crying and I shifted in my spot, almost wishing I stayed with the twins. "All down to yer four. Can' believe it…great man, Dumbledore…came straight down to me hut after Professor Kettleburn said he'd had enough. It's all I really wanted…"

He then started blubbering and I was almost happy when McGonagall shooed us away. Harry and Ron laughed at me. "Still?"

I shrugged, shoving my hands in the pockets of my robes. "I don't mean to. You know I'm not good at the whole crying thing."

Hermione shook her head, but didn't say anything. We followed Percy and the rest of the Gryffindor's to the Common Room. Percy said after we climbed all those stairs. "The new password is 'Fortuna Major'."

Neville sounded depressed. "Oh no."

I patted his shoulder. "Don't worry, I'm sure you'll remember some of them."

He sighed and walked forward. "Thanks…"

Hermione smacked my shoulder. "Jamie!"

I whined. "What?" I heard another whine and saw that Leo was hiding in my cloak pocket and it woke him up. "Look what you did."

She snorted and we went our separate ways to the boys and up the staircase to the girls room. I undressed in sleepwear and got into bed with Leo. It wasn't weird. Growing up in a orphanage, there is almost no privacy, so we changed in front of a lot of kids.

Curling up in my bed and under the blankets with Leo next to me on top of them, I closed the curtains around it and went to sleep almost seconds later.


End file.
